


some rp me and my friend did...yeah

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so my friend and I decided to roleplay while at school...it really doesn't go well.
Kudos: 2





	some rp me and my friend did...yeah

**Author's Note:**

> my friend ships kinji with kokichi...yes.
> 
> the underlined text is my friend and the normal text is me so y'all wont get confused  
> edited some parts out cuuz they weren't important

_walks inside the house_ hi

(IDK WHAT TO DOOOOOO0 im just going to be myself bc idk how to act like him) hii

(AHHHHHHHHH)

(bruh its so easy  
just act like how he acts in the game)

(IDK HOW HE ACTS IN THE GAME I HAVENT PLAYED IT💀) 

( oh my god) how are you doing?

(hey dont judge me yknow what do judge me because I said ik how to do this😀 imma regret this IM SO SORRY IF IT LOOKS CRINGY) I'm doing amazing!

(i regret my life choices)

  
(oml this sUCks) that is good. _sits on the couch_

(wtf do i even say to this) sits on couch with you??* (IDK HOW HE ACTS)

  
(THIS IS CRINGE TO THE EXTREME) _turns on the TV_

(WHY DID I SAY I KNOW HOW TO RP BC I DON'T) can we watch something I want to watch? (i feel like he'd grab the remote to do it anyways????) grabs remote from your hand* (im about to cry)

  
...do not put on anything inappropriate (BC KOKICHI WOULD DO THAT FEUFIEUFBIEW LIKE WHY DID YOU SAY U CAN DO IT GURL U LIED TO ME ;-;) 

(im watching mmd danganronpa oml)

(OKOK I CAN DO THIS SJUDJHF) Ok fine I won't 😏 ***goes on netflix and puts on 365 days** (this is exactly what he would do totally bc i know what he would do-)

_reads the bible_  
(because UWWU)

(This Is exACtly whaT hE WOuUld dooO small ass bit-) gets up off the couch* I'm going to get a snack do you want one~? (I FEEL LIKE HE WOULD USE ~ BUT I CANT SEE IT THE SAME AFTER WATTPAD uh n e ways)

(yes he would use ~ yes queen u can do this) oh, sure.

(ooh thank you YOUR DOING GOOD TOO) thinking: well im going to get something MWAHAHAHAHA* ok i'll be right back 😈

ok.... _continues to read_

**hums bc he does that?? and makes a bag of popcorn and grabs two GraPE pANtas*** I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!!

  
(PANTA OML YDRDS DJEFNFEKEWFNFN) ok

( IM JUST GOING ALONG WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS A MASTERPIECE) runs back to the couch and jumps on kinji while holding the snacks* (is this even how you say it) nishishi~ oops guess you got in the way   
(-.-)

blushes a little oh, i guess i did...uh  
(THIS IS A MASTERPIECE)

(AHAHAHAA) gets off of him and sits next to him on the couch* i made some popcorn you want some? 

sure

starts the movie and hands him a bag of popcorn* im giving you a whole bag your welcome!😄

oh...thank you _takes the bag_  
(this is wholesome and cute)

(ik **cutely dies** ) no problem! *starts the movie

_kinda lays my head on his shoulder_

(he's 6 ft and kokichis 5'1? well make it work) blushes slightly* hehe~ tired?

(WAIT HE'S 6 FT? HOW TF DID YOU KNOW THAT???) a little...

(I SEARCHED IT UP BC OF KOKICHI BEING 5'1 ✋JNKNVKJVNF BEST BOY'S TALLLL) smiles* its probably from reading that all the time😌

(damnnnnnn hes tall as hell) just a long day at church, that is all

(IK hes basically a foot taller than him- but that doesnt matter but hes is tall as hell) scooches closer to him* awww~, do you want a blanket? 

no thank you _snuggles him_ (why are all the hot guys tall lmao)

blushes* o-ok do you want to watch to movie or just cuddle~? (exactly but its a good thing MWAHAHAH)

(MWAHAHAAH correct) blushes and mummbles c-cuddle...

(this is wattpad content right here) smirks and cuddles into him* so what did you do at the church today?

(exactly lmao) blushes oh, i uhm...talked with the elderly today...

(if i was a detailed writed id do it) smiles and blushes* andddd what did they say? 

(this is right up my alley lmao i need my phone) they didn't say anything,,,i just was talking to them about God and stuff...

(this is a story i would read) cuddles more* i bet it went well!

t-thank you (same tho)

no problem! now eat before i feed it to you *glares and smirks (it would be the best one ive ever read and the only one)

(yes i'd read it every day) eats slowly, looking into your eyes (WHY DOES THAT SOUND CHEESY JEWF)

(EATS SLOWLY this is exactly what it is) looks away and blushes* well now your eating~

_hums in response and watches the movie_

(THIS LAPTOP SUCKS) *snuggles more into him and watches the movie

(whaT HAPPeND) Blushes

(I have NO IDeA ThE wiFI WenT oUt ANd tHEn ThE SCrEen fROzE) smiles and drinks the panta*

(aWh sHit WelP f FoR yOur lAptOp) _pets your hair_

(This IS QUALItY SHI) blushes* h-hey don't do that ( HE SECRETLY LIKES IT)

(WOWOOwowowowoozoooOWOWo haah) why~?

(idkKkk MY FRIEND JUST CALLED KINJI A GIRL) pouts* n-no reason

(WAIT WHAT XXD) _continues to pet your hair_

( HE CALLED HIM A FEM BOY✋) blushes and nuzzles into his hand*

(he kinda looks like it ngl-) _blushes_ you like that~? (this is HELLA OOC)

(he does tho NOOOO I FORGOT ABOUT THIS- SJDBJHS AHHHHH) blushes * of course i dont!

(YOU HAD ME WAITING IBIWI) if you don't like it then why aren't yu stopping me~?

(IM SO SORRYMFDJHB but kinji being a top😏 JSYUDUY) blushes harder* mm maybe i do like it you'll never know hehehe

(awh HELL yeah gurl aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) i never will know... wraps my arms around him

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) blushes and tries to move away* ehhh~

stop moving~... _cuddles_

cuddles back* hmph fine~

(idk what to say uhhhhhh) _kisses kokichi_ (there we go IUEDBSGHREBFSCFEIUFBVES)

(THE STORY CONTINUES) kisses back?* mmm~ (istg the memories of this is coming back)

(NO NOT THE "mmm~" WHYYYYYYY) _licks you_ (KILL ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

(IM SO SORRY IT WAS THE ONLY THING- i have to write this but i dont want to) blushes and gasps* (LE GASP)

(im gonna write this and post this i have to this is art) _blushes_ ah, i am sorry...that was really out of character of me...

(pls do it will be a masterpiece) blushes* its no problem~   
(BOTTOM KOKICHI)

(AWH YES THE SMUT-) _licks you again_

(OML PLS FORGIVE ME KINJI) blushes and looks way* h-hey cut t-that out~ (i feel like he wouldn't stutter but here we go)

(kinji will never forgive us. we let him down) but you like it don't you~?

(we let him down big time rush im so sorry kinji forgive us) whispering* maybe

(BIG TIME CRUSH CUFUEIWF) _pins him down on the couch and gets on top of him_ (I CANNOT WITH MYSELF) 

(BIG TIME CRUSH JDDJUDN) blushes harder and tried to push him off* ahhh- s-stop your too close (LMAO WHY IS IT ALWAYS STOP YOUR TOO CLOSE

(THE GACHA) _kisses him_ (whYYYY AM I DOING tHSI)

(911 whats your emergency AHHHHHHHHH) kisses back* kinjiii~ (OML)

Hmm~? (911, HELP, THE GACHA HAS POSSESED ME)

(OMG WE NEED KINJI TO SAVE US WAIT NVM HES HERE TRYING TO DO STUFF TO KOKICHI) looks up at him* ngh kinji your pressing against me too hard~ (OKOK THIS WELL SPEED UP THE PROCESS- ahahaaa uh 😏🤏

(PRESSING UP AGAINST ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY FEFIFIBEHFI) oh, i am? oh well~. _slides hand up your shirt_

(THIS STORY IS INTENSE I HAD TO DO SOMETHING OR ELSE IT NEVER WOULD HAVE MOVED ON DJKHUDIFHB) whimpers??* mm~ m-more (THAT MADE SENSE LET ME JUST **puts bleach in eyes** ah yes better)

(BRO HAND ME SOME OF THAT) _grinds aganist you_

(*hands bleach ISTG THIS IS GETTING HANDSY) blushes and wraps legs around you* nghhhh~ kinjiii~

(JDFJFHBD)

(-SPLASHES BLEACH IN EYES- MUCH BETTER FEHBF) ahh~ _puts hands on your hips_  
(FREAKING HELP)

(IM LAUGHING NOW THIS IS TOO FUNNY UH WANT TO DRINK SOME NOW?) kisses your neck* ahhh mmm~

aaahh~ d-dont kiss my neck, i-its snesitive~ (MY SPELLING IS HORRIBLE HAHAHAHA AND SAME IM DYING)

(OML THIS IS ACTUALLY GOOD? AND MINE DOES TOO) starts to leave hickeys on his neck* nishishi~ you like that too don't you~

ah~ ngh~ aaahh mmm~ _slides hands in your pants_ (SMH THIS IS ART)

(THIS IS BEAUTIFUL) a-ahhh~~ n-not there~ *moves hips up and down (W H E E Z E)

(W H E E Z E NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE HIPS- KOKICHIS HIP DONT LIE) _touches his....poolnoodle_

(HIS POOL NOODLE KWKJDIKHUJ AHHHHHHHH IGTG 💃) blushes and mooans??* nghh~ r-right there~ (even though he said that he doesn't want him to touch there👀)

(POOL NOODLE- wait kokichi doesnt like pool noodles?) _starts to uh...go back and forth....yeah_

(omg now i have to make noises for his 5'1 ass-) ahhhh~ y-yes~ kinjii~

(what is life)

(a thing...that is all i can say) _goes faster_ (a priest should not be doing this but whatever...)

(his holy self lied) moans louder* ahhhHH~ 

(jesus lies to yknow) do you like that~? 

(he turned water into wine ofc he lied🙄✋) tries to hold in his moans* ngh~ n-no~ (istg bottom kokichi is a masterpiece)

(kokichi- you liar-) _decides to be a tease and stops touching his poolnoodle_

(noooo he could never be a liar) surprised and blushes* p-pleaseee~ i-

hmm~? i thought you didn't like it...~

mm~ p-pleaseee~ i-i do~

_continues to touch IT..._

(kinji you sly bastard-) nghh~ y-yes~

(lmao such a sly bastard) _goes faster_ your moans are so cute~~

(this is an adventure for lier and holy ghost) moans and starts to take off his clothes) nghh~ n-no they a-arent~

(liar* ijdsns sorry-) awww kokichi don't lie to yourself~

(ofcourse i cant spell liar but your fine) f-fine i g-guess they are..~

_leans down and kisses you_

(we stan) kisses back* 

(we do stan) _jerks his pencil off faster_ (ILL STOP WITH THE PP JOKES WHEN IM DEAD)

(pencils right now 🧍♀️) blushes and clums👀* ngh~ a-ahhh~

(CLUMS I CANT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) _goes down and licks it up_  
(IM LAUGHING AND DYING_

(CLUMS- ITS BETTER THAN C*) **moans from the pleasure of his MOUTH** nghhh~

(ITS BETTER C- **this video has been demonized** ) that was pretty enjoyable...~

(this video isn't available) yes it was~ c-can we go into my room? (THEY'RE ON THE COUCH)

(OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT UHHHH-) sure.

(YEAH UH THEY'VE BEEN ON THE COUCH) leads him to his bedroom* ok~ 

nice room

(he talks so formally) pushes on bed* thanks~ 

(YES HE DOES THT IN THE GAME) _blushes_ worry not..

(WORRY NOT-) kisses his neck* hehehe~ (I HAVE TO DO THE DISHES ILL BE RIGHT BACK)

(OKAY WUENE)

(IT'LL TAKE ME LIKE 10 MINS)

(HOW MABY DISHES ARE THERE DAMN IT TAKES ME LIKE 3 MINS)

**~ten hours later~** (this wasn't part of the rp i just added it)

(IT WAS DISGUSTING)

(LMAO WHEN ARE DISHES NOT DISGUSTING)

(EXACTLY IT ALWAYS IS)

(okok thats good but you should be able to eat more and yes lets continue)

_smiles at him_

smiles back and starts to cuddle him* your so soft~ (wow i am such a good writer)

(ikr its so beautiful) _cuddles him back_ thank you,,,you are soft as well.

(this EEEEE) starts to kiss his neck bc why not but its wholesome* ☺

_moans_ ahh~ i am sensitive t-there...

smirks and starts to leave hickeys😀* i know~

_moans and laughed_ you little...~

smirks and touches his pool noodle😼* shhh~ i know you want me~

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE POOL NOODLE) _twitches and moans_ d-don't touch there~..

(TWITCHES TICCI TOBY :0) puts his hand in his pants and pumps his pool noodle* nishishi~ 

(PUMPS HIS POOL NOODLE I CANT IM DYING) kokichi...~ m-more...~

(I DIDNT KNOW HOW ELSE TO EXPLAIN IT) does it faster* hehehe

(NONO ITS OK THIS IS COMEDY GOLD) hah...hah...hah....~ _thursts into your hand_

(you die?)

(OKOK OML IVE BEEN GONE TOO LONG) blushes* you like that huh~

_nods_

smirks and starts to suck his pool NOODLE* mmm~   
(this is just ajsnksm)

(tHE POOL NOODLE) AAAH~ riGHT thErE~~ mMMmmmm~

(I CANT) takes it whole in his mouth* mmm~ you taste so good~   
(we probably should delete this after-)

(YEs We shOuld) mmmm~ f-f-f~ oh god damn it~~

(PrOBABLy FoR thE BeST BuT We SHOuLd wRItE It Down fIRsT-) does it faster* mmm~ you like that don't you~

(oK whO shOuld WritE it DOwn) yes~ aaAAh~ mmmMMMmm~

(i wiLl BUt iLl DO IT LAteR Bc i HavE WoRK tO dO anD my pAReNTs aRe In tHe SaME roOm anD I hAVe nOtHiNg To WriTe iT Down With rN OR yOu Can iF YoU wAnt) feels himself getting hard😏and uses his tongue* nghh~ 

(I wOnt hAve Time ToO sO yOu caN do It) AaAAAaha~ i-im cLLose~

(OK Thats FinE) goes faster and harder?* huh~ huh~ huh~

(HUH HUH HUH- MINECRAFT VILLIAGERS) hah...~

(SBJHSBDH LMAO did he c*?) licks up his glue...* mmm~    
MJHSB

(THE GLUE-)  
 _laughs a lil bc it tickles_

(LAUGHS DJHKD) keeps cleaning him* (istg) mmm~ 

(this is cursed but i love it) haha~ that tickles

(its very cursed) uses his spit and licks the tip* (😃) mmm~ ah~

(why are we doing this...?) mmm~ hah~

(exactly im about to commit double sewer side with dazai) kisses him and strokes his pool noodle💀) mmm~

(oml wh-) _moans into the kiss_

(who knows do you want to stop-?) goes even faster some how* mm~ 😈 ( I HAVE TO EAT DINNER ONE SEC)

(LMAO IM HOME ALONE HAHAHAAH)

(OKOK IM BACKKKK)

( did you shove that food down ur thraot damn)

(we had pizza and i eat reallly fast)

(man i want pizza ;-;)

(here ill give you some pizza🍕 and i wish you could have pizza)

(;-;)

(uh (～￣▽￣)～ ) 😃

(lmao)

(PRAPE GANTA)

(PRAPE GANTA I CANT GRNEGNE)

(HEHE LIFE ON DRUGS NEEDS ON HIGH)

(ur on drugs)

(drugs on needs)

(that pizza had crack in it)

(probably but we'll never know)

(lmao)  
(wanna continue?)

(after i get my work done sure one sec)

ok)  
  


we never continued after that lmao-

**Author's Note:**

> should this be a series...?  
> why tf am i asking that question this shit is cursed no body wants more lmao


End file.
